Magistrate (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = Unnamed wife ; Unnamed son ; Unnamed daughter ; Karolina Dean (daughter) ; Elle Dean (daughter) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = Light-based being, can inhabit host bodies | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Married | MaritalStatus2 = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Gibborim | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Josh Schwartz; Stephanie Savage | First = Marvel's Runaways Season 1 1 | HistoryText = A royal Gibborim Magistrate was exiled from his planet along with his family. They took off on a spaceship along with a stowaway, a Xartan known as Xavin. Their ship crashed on Earth on the western shores of North America in the prehistoric times, but the Magistrate managed to eject himself while the others remained trapped inside the buried vessel. The Magistrate found that he could only live on the new planet inside the body of the native Homo sapiens, and so he continued to switch between the host bodies, waiting for millennia of planetary rotations as the Human civilization grew and developed technologically to the point where could attempt to escavate his ship and rescue his family. Sometime before 1932, the Magistrate possessed a man in the rural United States of America, using his supernatual abilities to become a preacher. By 1957 the preacher's body has given up, and the Magistrate took over a new host, an Australian Doctor named Jonah. Systematically suppressing his mind until there was nothing left of the man, the Magistrate took over Jonah's life and in 1979 came upon the man named David Ellerh. Ellerh was a hippie prophet whose religious beliefs matched that of the Magistrate's supernatural abilities, and so the Magistrate helped him found the Church of Gibborim, becoming a central figure in it. The Magistrate also fathered a daughter named Karolina with David's daughter Leslie and grew to love her very much, as she inherited his light abilities. Because of that, the Magistrate became unwilling to continue switching between Human bodies, as he was afraid that it would cost him his connection with his daughter, and so he founded the PRIDE with the goal of extending the lifespan of his host body with alien technology. The PRIDE sacrificed a teenager every year for the fifteen years to rejuvenate the body of Jonah, while the Magistrate provided them knowledge that allowed them to amass great wealth, influence and scientific knowledge. Eventually, The PRIDE and their children turned against the man they knew only as Jonah after they learned that his plan to raise his ship and free his people who have remained trapped there all this time could potentiall sink all of California into the ocean. The ship was destroyed before it could launch, and in the midst of conflict Nico Minoru fatally stabbed Jonah in the back. The Magistrate escaped and took over the body of Victor Stein, and both Xavin and his family also escaped the destruction, with the other Gibborim taking over the bodies of Tina Minoru and Stacey Yorkes. | Personality = | Powers = As a Gibborim, the Magistrate displays many superhuman abilities in a Human host body: * Immortality: The Gibborim are extremely long-lived, having arrived on Earth before the appearance of Human civilization. * Regeneration: The Gibborim's host bodily fluids have regenerative properties. * Photokinesis: The Gibborim's biochemistry can generate and manipulate photo kinetic energies for offensive purposes or for the purposes of glamour. * Flight: The Gibborim are capable of limited flight. | Abilities = The Gibborim possess scientific knowledge well ahead of 21st Century Humans. | Strength = | Weaknesses = The Gibborim have a deteriorating effect on their Human host bodies, requiring them to either switch frequently or extend their livespan with Human sacrifices. | Equipment = | Transportation = Xavin's Ship | Weapons = | Notes = * Julian McMahon portrays Jonah in the Hulu series Marvel's Runaways, while Ric Sarabia portrays the character in a decrepit state. | Trivia = * Julian McMahon previously portrayed the Marvel character Doctor Doom in the 2005 film Fantastic Four, and in the 2007 film Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Possession Category:Flight Category:Regeneration Category:Photokinesis